


Vlad's Accomplice

by AnimationAdventures



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't copy to another site, Evil Teacher AU, Gen, Kidnapping, Kidnapping in a Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationAdventures/pseuds/AnimationAdventures
Summary: In an alternate universe, Lancer is not a good person. He spies on Danny for Vlad. So far Lancer has laid low on Danny's radar, until a plan to abduct Danny has him trapping the boy at school.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Vlad's Accomplice

Vlad's Accomplice

It wasn’t that hard for Lancer to get Daniel alone. All he had to do was sentence Daniel to Detention after school for some minor instance of rule-breaking. Once he found a justification, Daniel falling asleep in class again, his next step was to disable the cameras. Technology went haywire once in a while, so he could have a plausible alibi if they were to coincidentally go offline for that afternoon.

His last period of the day had nothing assigned, so he was able to return to his office to arrange the accidental failure. Once the final bell rang, Lancer picked up his grading bag from beside his desk, and went to go meet Daniel at his Literature classroom for Detention. The youngest Fenton was clearly irritated at having to stay at the school for another hour, but he obediently took a seat in the front row while Lancer sat down at his desk. An hour would be plenty of time for potential witnesses to exit the building. The clubs and sports would still be around, obviously, but they were pretty well at sticking to their own spaces.

Making a show of getting settled in, Lancer leaned back in his chair and extracted his current reading material from his bag. Hiding a smirk behind his book, he watched as Daniel sink into a sulking pose over his desk.

Fifty minutes passed, as did several chapters of Lancer’s book. At the end of every chapter, the teacher would glance up to check on Daniel, who got out his homework ten minutes into the hour after a thinly veiled warning about staying another hour if he didn’t do something productive. With ten minutes left before Detention was over and most of the clubs and sports let out, Lancer chose to make his move.

Closing his book, Lancer said, “Daniel, could you please come over here? I have something I need to give you before you leave.” He bent over his bag and put his book away, giving Daniel time to walk up to his desk.

“What could you possibly need to give me?” Danny asked, still somewhat annoyed.

“Oh, just _something_!” Lancer straightened back up, nearly jumping out of his chair with the device Mr. Masters gave him in hand. Daniel let out a scream when the device made contact with his body. Mister Masters was right; Daniel would lower his guard around his seemingly average teacher, leaving himself vulnerable to his attack.

Within seconds after being struck, Daniel collapsed in the open space between the teacher’s desk and the front row of student desks, unconscious.

Knowing his window of opportunity was closing, Lancer got to work. He fished a large trash bag out of his grading bag, and quickly slid the comatose young Fenton inside it. His eyes briefly flickered over to the boy’s things, and he shoved the homework into the backpack before throwing the belongings in with their owner.

A teacher walking around with an extra-large duffel bag might draw suspicion, but a teacher carrying a large and clearly heavy garbage bag may not. While a duffel bag would have onlookers confused what his intentions were, a garbage bag would make people assume he was merely taking out a lot of trash.

Closing his grading bag and slinging the strap around his chest, he attempted to lift the garbage bag. He had to carry teen students before to get them to the nurse’s office, but when he did that, their weight was spread across both his arms like a long plank of wood. This, though, was like trying to lift a slab of concrete; all the weight was in one spot and he was unable to spread it out. As he hoisted the bag, he briefly muttered some thanks to Mr. Masters for supplying him with the most durable garbage bag money could buy. A lesser bag would’ve torn under the strain, and if that happened in the halls where people could see him, he could say hello to the back of a police car.

After a quick peek outside the classroom, Lancer began his bold exit. Clutching the garbage bag in front of himself with both hands, he stumbled out into the halls in an awkward gait. All he had to do was get down a few corridors, down the stairs to the first floor, through another two or three hallways, and out to the staff parking lot where his car waited.

It was a slow process. Keeping the bag in his sight prevented him from making his usual long strides, instead forcing him to make steps half that length, and Daniel’s weight was quickly tiring him out. Cautiously rounding a corner, it occurred to Lancer that he could take one of the school elevators down, but he brushed it aside on account of the risk that the elevator could stall, thus trapping him with his incriminating cargo.

He reached the stairs, and after a moment’s deliberation, attempted to gently toss the bag down to the winder. Daniel had been put in the bag feet first, so his lower half, perhaps his school supplies as well, would absorb the impact rather than endangering his head. He repeated the action to get his load to the bottom of the stairs, and took a recovering breath as he walked down to collect it.

Right when he was lifting the bag again, students from one of the clubs exited a nearby classroom. Their meeting must have just concluded. Some said their farewells, and went to exit through the front entrance. One of the students stayed behind, apparently having last minute errands before heading home. The boy turned to go about his business, and noticed Mr. Lancer in the middle of his task.

“Uh, do you need help, Mr. Lancer?” The boy inquired, looking up at his vice-principal. “That looks pretty heavy.”

Lancer, of course, shook his head as he tried to appear as if he wasn’t having too much trouble. “No, no, I’ve got it handled. Do whatever you need and leave the campus. It’s against the rules to loiter after school hours.”

The boy gave him another look of concern. “If you’re sure. Have a good night, Mr. Lancer!” He wandered down a hallway, thankfully not the same one Lancer would be going through.

Sighing a breath of relief, Lancer shuffled in the direction the faculty parking lot was. In the penultimate hallway he needed to pass through, another club was leaving, and once again he had to turn down a student’s assistance through a strained smile. A couple minutes later, he was at his destination- the faculty parking lot. Only a few cars remained, most of the staff gone to complete afterschool errands or headed straight for home.

Before he got ahead of himself, Lancer did two inspections around the lot for any potential witnesses. Only once he was satisfied, he proceeded to his car. Knowing seconds mattered, he dug out his car keys to unlock the vehicle, and swiftly loaded the trash bag containing his objective into the backseat, laying it on the floor to hide it from possible eyes on the road. His grading bag was tossed onto the seat above it, and he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Buckling his seatbelt, he sent one last glance at the trash bag, and faced forward to turn the ignition. It wasn’t until he had driven five blocks away from the school that he allowed himself a knowing smirk.

_Mission complete, Mr. Masters. Mission complete._

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought of this the other day and blazed through it within two hours.


End file.
